


The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg

by joeyrz



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e08 The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-03
Updated: 2005-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim borrows Blair's computer and finds what he thinks is Blair's thesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg

**Author's Note:**

> For lj community sentinel_thurs: Challenge #82

Jim adjusted the t-shirt he had just put on as he descended the stairs of his loft. He glanced at Blair, who was typing softly on his laptop.

"What are you doing up already, Chief?"

Blair looked up startled, then started fumbling with the mouse pad of the laptop. "Uh... nothing. Just woke up early."

"What are you writing? You seemed engrossed."

"Nothing... nada. Just, you know... some thoughts. Daily things," Blair said as he shut down the laptop and set it on the coffee table.

After breakfast, Blair went to get dressed so he could run some errands. As he was leaving the loft, Jim called out to him.

“Yeah, Jim?”

“Can I use your laptop, Chief? I need to look up some websites.”

“Sure, no problem, big man,” Blair said, already closing the door behind him.

An hour later, Jim had looked up all the information he had needed and decided to play a game of Free Cell. While trying to figure out where the games were in this newer version of Windows, he stumbled upon the recent documents files. There, sitting innocently, was a document labeled “The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg.”

Thinking Blair was tweaking with his never to be published thesis, Jim decided to sneak a peek at the changes his roommate might have made. After a few paragraphs he realized this _wasn’t_ Blair’s thesis.

He read on, awestruck by the words Blair had written. Another hour passed as he read, and as he got near the end, he heard Blair’s car pull up to the building. He continued to read, unable to stop.

 _”Are you okay, shaman?” the tribe’s sentinel asked as he helped the younger man to his feet._

 _“As long as I have you, I always will be, Enqueri.”_

 _“My Guide… my love. You shall always have me,” Enqueri said, leaning down to press his lips softly against those of his partner.  
The End_

Jim looked up as he heard Blair’s keys fall on the kitchen counter.

“Still surfing, Jim?”

“No,” Jim answered, putting the laptop aside and crossing the room to stand in front of Blair. “Just reading.”

“What?” Blair said, distractingly pulling items from the grocery bags.

“A masterpiece.”

“Really? Who wrote it?”

Jim grabbed Blair’s chin, so he could look into his eyes. “You, my Guide.”

Blair’s eyes went unbelievably wide, realizing what Jim meant. “Jim, man… it was just-”

“True,” Jim interrupted, bending his head down to capture Blair’s lips in a passionate kiss.

The end


End file.
